


Je Veux Ton Amour

by RoonilWazlibMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/pseuds/RoonilWazlibMalfoy
Summary: James loves Severus. Severus loves James. James' friends don't know.It's a sad story, guys. Sorry about that!





	Je Veux Ton Amour

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Hogwarts facebook group fanfic story challenge for June 2019, prompt #2.

They huddled beneath the Invisibility Cloak in a less frequented corridor in the dungeons at Hogwarts with their backs against the stone wall, James Potter’s friends and Severus Snape’s loneliness momentarily forgotten. James gazed lovingly at the other boy’s pale face as he talked of a potions experiment he was working on, and he idly wondered how he had overlooked Severus’ clever mind and his sharp biting wit for so long. It was time wasted, as far as he was concerned, but at least they had each other now. Now and forever, he hoped. He was smitten. They chatted for a while about classes and quidditch and projects they both had to work on before James drew back. 

“I need to get going,” he said with regret. “I’m going to be missed soon.” He carded his brown fingers through Severus’ fine black hair.

Severus sighed. “When are you going to tell them about us, James?” he asked. “They care about you. They won’t mind.”

“I know. I know they’ll always be my friends, but it’s hard. You and I hated each other for so long and I don’t think their opinions have changed much. Hopefully not as much as mine have, anyway,” he chuckled.

“Certainly not!” Severus smirked back at him. “But they won’t change unless we give them a reason to. If they’re as good as you say they are, it won’t be a problem.”

“They are, Sev. I swear to you, they are. I’ll think about it, okay? I just need a little more time. I love you, you know. I want this to go properly. I don’t want anything to come between us,” James told him earnestly.

“I understand, you prat,” Severus said, his tone softening the harsh words. “And I love you. I just want to be able to see you sometimes outside of this cloak… Although it does have its uses,” he smirked again.

“That it does,” James said softly as he cupped Severus’ thin face in his hands and then pressed his lips against the other boy’s. “It’ll be fine, Sev. You’ll see!” he promised.

The next morning after breakfast, James slipped away from his friends as he saw Severus leaving the Great Hall. He caught up to him and pulled him close, feeling bold after the decision he’d made last night.

“Hey!” he smiled up at Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes, but smiled softly back. “Feeling a bit bold, are we, Potter?”

“Yes, I am because I’ve decided to tell them!” he said, planting a quick kiss to Severus’ cheek before releasing him and leaning against the wall, looking every bit the cocky, self-assured Gryffindor that he was. “We’ve got something to deal with over the weekend, but I’m going to tell them on Sunday. It’s going to be perfect!”

Severus gave him a rare true smile upon hearing that. “I’m so relieved, James! If there’s any fallout, we’ll deal with it together. But I’m sure it will be brilliant. You’ve got good friends,” he said earnestly, even if James could detect a hint of jealously in his tone. It was no matter. Once his friends saw how wonderful Severus was, they’d be his friend too. “What do you have going on this weekend?” Severus interrupted his excited thoughts.

“Oh-“ he started to reply, but was suddenly cut off.

“Nothing you need to be worried about, Snivellus!” Peter’s brash voice called out. Oops. Apparently he hadn’t ducked his friends as stealthily as he’d thought. He looked at Severus with apologetic eyes, hoping he’d understand that there’d only be a few more days of this nonsense. 

Severus sneered back at James’ friends, then turned on his heel and stalked away without another word, his school robes billowing behind him. James walked the other way with his friends, lost in thought again. He was hoping that his friends could accept him, but he had little doubt of that. He knew that Remus and Sirius both had at least a passing interest in blokes, too. They’d been dancing around each other for months. 

He was a little more concerned about them accepting Severus. Not that he’d done anything to help with that so far. He’d spent years taunting his poor love and encouraging his friends to do the same, which they’d latched onto gleefully. How could he get them to realize now that Severus was smart and funny and beautiful? He thought about Severus’ soft black hair and the depth of his black eyes. He thought about how nice his pale fingers looked entwined with James’ brown ones and how right the hard lines of his thin body felt against James. He was so engrossed in thoughts of Severus that it took a moment to realize that Sirius was speaking to him.

“Sorry, what?” he said with a jolt. “Just thinking,” he said lamely.

Sirius’ barking laugh answered him. “Man, Prongs! You were somewhere else!” he laughed. “I was just wondering why old Snivelly was being so nosy. Not that he can probably help it with a great schnoz like that,” he muttered.

James rolled his eyes and bit his tongue. “Just a few more days of this bullshit,” he thought. “He just overheard us talking about our big night and got curious,” is what he said out loud. “I mean, we probably should be more careful about what we say when anyone can hear us. Don’t want them piecing things together.”

Sirius murmured his agreement and then said cheerfully “We’ll just have to come up with a way to make the greasy git leave us alone then. I think I’ve got an idea, just wait!”  
James didn’t like the sound of that, but they had made their way to the Transfiguration classroom at that point and the last thing any of them needed was a detention this weekend. McGonagall could get snippy with even her favourite students if they walked into class late, so he made his way into the classroom, repeating his new mantra in his head. “A few more days, just a few more days.” 

The rest of Friday and Saturday passed by quickly, and the night of the full moon was upon them before they knew it. Dumbledore had escorted Remus to the Shrieking Shack earlier, and now the boys were ready to sneak in themselves. As they made their way to the Whomping Willow, Sirius hung back a bit. “Hold up, guys! Watch this!” he whispered excitedly.

James looked ahead and saw a thin figure poking at the Willow ahead of them, then entering the passage they’d be using to get to Remus. “Wha-,” he began, then it dawned on him and he froze. “Was that Severus?!?!” he all but shouted in Sirius’ face.

“Yeeesss,” Sirius barked out, gasping with laughter. “It’s going to be so funny when he sees Moony in there!”

“Sirius, no!!” James was frantic now. “Moony could hurt him and how would Remus feel if that happened? He might even get expelled for hurting a student! How could you be so stupid, Sirius?!?!”

It was Sirius’ turn to freeze as he realized what this could mean. “We have to stop him!” he started to run.

“No shit, we have to stop him! You stay here, I’m going to get him!” James shouted as he sprinted toward the tree and dove into the passage within. He knew how bad this could be for all of them, especially his Severus. 

He didn’t catch up to him until they were right at the threshold of the Shrieking Shack. Moony was growling and looking around for the source of the disturbance, and Severus was petrified looking at the werewolf, his dark eyes round, his face even paler than normal. James grabbed him around the waist and pulled him away, carrying him back up the passage and out beneath the Willow before he stumbled to the ground, holding Severus tightly. 

After a moment, Severus shakily turned to James and spoke softly, his tone dangerous. “That is your big weekend?” he asked. “You run with a werewolf? Remus Lupin is a werewolf and you let me walk in there?”

“No! Never! I…” James paused. “Yes, that was my weekend plan. I mean, I’m an animagus, so I can get near him without getting hurt,” he stumbled through his explanations. “But, no, I’d never let you do that! I had no idea what Sirius was planning. You have to know that! I love you, Severus! I love you!” he pleaded with Severus to understand.

“So,” Severus drawled slowly. “Your friends aren’t the only ones you’re keeping secrets from. You know what, James? I’m done. We’re done. I can’t do this anymore,” he said as he stood to leave.

James got to his knees and wrapped his arms around Severus. “Please,” he begged, “please don’t do this, Severus. I need you. I’m ready to tell them and I don’t care what they think. I’ll tell you anything. I’ll do anything! Please!”

Severus twisted out of his arms. “I’m done, James. It’s over,” he repeated and he walked away.

Over the next few months, James tried everything to get his Sev to look at him again, the way that he used to. He begged and sent gifts. He teased. He spoke to Severus’ only other friend, Lily Evans, hoping she could change his mind. He even started flirting with her, in hopes that Severus would notice him. But nothing worked. Severus had taken his love away as assuredly as he’d given it in the first place. 

James was lost as he began tormenting Severus again. He was crushed and hopeless. At least Sev would look at him for a moment when he was cruel to him. He never told his friends the truth. “A few more days” had become “never again.” There was no reason to let them know about his pain. He spent more time with Lily as the brutal pain of his heartache eased into a dull throb. If he couldn’t have Severus, at least he could be with someone that Severus loved. And in time, he came to love her too. He still loved his Severus until the day he died, but he lived to the fullest, determined to never miss out on another moment of the love he did have. And he did have love in this life he had built out of a sad, silent love triangle.


End file.
